Ella creció de a poco dentro de mí
by sweet-odair
Summary: Este fanfic empieza con Annie Cresta recién llegada del Capitolio con una victoria en Los Juegos del Hambre. Su mentor, Finnick Odair, quien cuenta la historia la espera con ansias. En este fic se desarrolla la historia de amor no contada entre ellos dos y como Annie creció poco a poco en el corazon de Finnick. Pero hay un gran obstáculo en común: El Capitolio.
1. No fue el mejor reencuentro

_**Estos personajes son sacados de la trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre de Suzanne Collins y es una historia sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

No me había sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo, no puedo esperar a que mi gran vencedora baje del aerodeslizador. En serio quería que gane Annie, desde que soy mentor, aunque fueron pocos años, no estuve tan interesado en que uno de los tributos del distrito 4 ganara. Pero con ella... ni siquiera yo lo puedo explicar, sé que se esforzó, y yo me esforcé más que nunca para verla triunfar y pudo, ella siempre puede. Todo lo que la vi llorar, sufrir, gritar y temer se puede decir que fue recompensado, recompensado con la vida propia.  
Veo que desde el cielo va descendiendo el aerodeslizador, trato de contenerme pero sonrío. No es que no me guste sonreír, pero no quiero desmostrar mucho de mí en frente de esta gente. Creo que una de las razones por la que tambien estoy feliz es que estoy apunto de encontrarme con alguien como yo, con quien me siento como yo. El aerodeslizador aterriza a unos metros y las puertas se abren, y la veo. Sonrío todavía más y no puedo evitarlo, camino hacia ella, con los brazos extendidos y veo como Annie va elevando su cabeza y su mirada se encuentra con la mia, pero no me sonríe. Todo lo contrario, me mira como horrorizada, asustada, como si me estuviera advirtiendo. Me detengo ante la peor escena de todas... noto que un agente de la paz se acerca atrás de ella y la sujeta, luego se acerca otro con una jeringa en su mano...  
-¡No!-grito y me acerco corriendo, pero ya era tarde y se la habían inyectado en su brazo. Annie se desvanece ante los brazos del agente de la paz que la sostenía.  
Sin importar que se la hayan llevado, yo sigo corriendo hacia el aerodeslizador. Con un poco de dificultad por culpa del viento que corría.  
Un agente de la paz baja y se acera a mí, me agarra de los hombros pero yo trato de soltarme y sigo mirando hacia el aerodeslizador, no puedo despegar la mirada de ahí.  
-Finnick-me grita-¡Finnick!- ahora lo dice más fuerte y me acomoda bruscamente para que lo pueda mirar.  
Lo miro, desorientado por un segundo y medio. Pero después mi expresión cambia en algo horrible, una mezcla de bronca con enojo. En serio quería golpear a ese hombre.  
-¡¿Qué le están haciendo?! ¡¿Quiénes se creen...  
-¡Ella está bien!-me interrumpe-Solo la dormimos, la llevamos con su equipo de preparación.  
Lo miro de arriba a abajo y me voy.  
No sé porqué hice esto, no sé porque reaccioné así. Me puse en peligro, y tambien puse en peligro a Annie ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?, ¿Cómo pude estar feliz por su victoria sabiendo que pasarían estas cosas? trato de no pensarlo de ese modo pero, las cosas serían mejor si ella no hubiera ganado. La vida es mucho más difícil siendo parte del Capitolio, yo desearía estar muerto, pero no me lo permiten. No puedo imaginar a Annie como parte del Capitolio, tan pequeña, fragil e inocente. No pertence ahí, pero supongo que... si una vez pude salvarla podría hacerlo de nuevo.


	2. El cambio brusco

_**Estos personajes son sacados de la trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre de Suzanne Collins y es una historia sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

Después de casi un día de "reposo y preparación" puedo ver a Annie otra vez. No me pude tranquilizar en todo el día, me hubiese encantado ir a la playa, a pescar hasta volver a verla, pero acá no hay playas. Acá se basa todo en la tecnología y obviamente, no podrían tener un lugar donde te podrias llenar de arena o hacer que el Capitolio no huela a rosas. Odio tanto este lugar. Sin embargo pude encontrar una soga y sentado en las escaleras que me llevaban en donde esta Annie me puse a hacer varios nudos. 21 horas haciendo nudos. No comí nada, no tomé nada, no hice nada más que nudos y pensar, pensar en lo que le espera a esa pobre chica. Me pongo a pensar cual va a ser el papel que le den para mostrar ante todo el país. Yo tuve que tomar el papel del estúpido seductor que que enamora a las mujeres con solo guiñar el ojo, solo espero que no le den uno así a ella, ya que Annie es muy hermosa y fijandonos solo en su aspecto físico ese papel le vendría muy bien. Ojalá solo la dejen como es, así sería perfecto.  
Escucho que alguien baja las escaleras y un agente de la paz me anuncia:  
-Ya la podes ver, está recostada en la camilla.

Me levanto de inmediato y subo a toda prisa las escaleras. Cuando me paro en la puerta de la sala donde está ella trato de abrirla con calma. Primero asomo solo la cabeza, entro y despues cierro la puerta. Ella voltea la cabeza rapidamente y yo otra vez me acerco con los brazos extendidos, ella empieza a llorar. Pobre, debe estar tan angustiada. Pero me doy cuenta que mientras más me acerco ella más se aleja.  
-¡Andate!-me grita, tengo que admitir que eso me tomó por sorpresa-¿No me escuchas? ¡Andate, no quiero verte!  
Me quedo petrificado, la veo llorar y gritandome... ¿Por qué?  
-Annie, por favor...  
-¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!  
-Yo... ¿Qué?  
-¿Por qué me dijiste que tenía que ganar? ¿Por qué me hiciste ganar? ¡¿ES PORQUE ME ODIAS?!  
-Ya lo sé, perdón. Yo solo...-mientras decía esto, tenía la cabeza baja. No podía mirarla a los ojos, después tanto esperar, y ahora no soy capaz de hacerlo.  
-No me importa tus disculpas, no las necesito. Quiero que te vayas.-ahora sí elevo mi cabeza y la veo directo a los ojos, a sus ojos azules que me tranquilizan por alguna razon-¡Que te vayas, dije!  
En ese momento un agente de la paz entra bruscamente y empieza a gritar.  
-¡¿Qué esta pasando aca, qué son esos gritos?!-Sus ojos llenos de ira se dirigen a Annie, y ya se lo que se viene-Es esa chica, no paró de gritar en todo el día-Veo como furioso se acerca a ella, de nuevo con otra jeringa.  
-¡No, por favor!-Logro decir, y me pongo en frente de ella-¡No le hagas nada! ¿Es que no te das cuenta que recién vuelve?  
-Finnick, no te quiero lastimar. Tiene que estar lista para la entrevista con Caesar en unas horas, por favor alejate-noto como Annie rapidamente me agarra fuerte de la mano.  
-Va a estar lista, lo prometo. Dejame hablar con ella, voy a tratar de tranquilizarla. Pero por favor, basta de esas inyeciones sin sentido que solo la lastiman más.  
-Mas te vale que para cuando vuelva se haya camlado, sino no va a ser la única que termine lastimada.  
Se aleja y cuando finalmente ya no esta en la sala me doy vuelta y nos quedamos mirandonos por un largo tiempo, ella sigue sujetandome la mano. Me agacho un poco para poder tenerla frente a frente y despacio le tengo que explicar que va a pasar.  
-Annie, por favor escuchame. Necesitas tranquilizarte, solo para la entrevista. Después todo va a terminar y...  
-Esto nunca termina, ¿No es así?  
Otra vez agacho la cabeza, no puedo mirarla a los ojos y decirle que tiene razón. Que este sufrimiento dura hasta el ultimo dia de tu vida.  
-No, nunca termina...-admito y de nuevo la miro-pero las cosas serían más faciles para vos si te calmas un poco y das la entrevista. Sé que esto no te va a tranquilizar mucho, pero yo voy a estar ahí en cada momento-un impulso me lleva a agarrarla de la nunca y acercar su cara junto a la mia-No voy a dejar que ninguno te lastime. Pero por favor Annie, solo trata de hacer lo que ellos te dicen y va a ser más facil-y al terminar de decir esto, yo también ya estaba llorando. Pensé que ya nunca lloraba, hace años que no lo hago. Desde que gané los juegos pensé que ya no había sentimientos en mí.  
-Finnick, lo voy a hacer-ahora es ella la que me agarra la cara y la sube para encontrarme con su mirada-Todo va a estar bien. Voy a hacer la entrevista.  
-Gracias-digo sollozando lo menos que puedo-Gracias.


	3. La entrevista

_**Estos personajes son sacados de la trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre de Suzanne Collins y es una historia sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

Las manos me sudaban, estaba sentado entre todo el publico y justo al lado de Mags.  
-Estoy nervioso-le susurro.  
-¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué? esa era la pregunta. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso de ver a Annie? La respuesta correcta sería porque en el estado que la vi era muy delicado como para que salga en frente de todo el público, pero sin embargo algo me decía que esa no era la respuesta.  
-Tal vez no sale como lo ensayamos-mentí. La verdad es que en frente de Mags no tengo que fingir nada, pero ella no esta en la edad en la cual pueda explicarle algo sin recibir miles de preguntas.  
Justo cuando estaba a punto de responderme, las luces se encienden e iluminan a Caesar Flickerman. El saluda al publico con su pelo azul y sus dientes blancos, demasiado blancos.  
No se hace esperar, y ya está presentándola.  
-¡Con ustedes Annie Cresta, ganadora de los septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre!  
Todo el mundo aplaudía, incluyéndome. No quería hacerlo, pero si un mentor no aplaude a su vencedor entonces algo estaba pasando y no quería que sospechen nada. Los aplausos duraron como 30 segundos...50...un minuto. Annie no salía. Setía que el corazón cada vez me latía más rápido, la gente nos miraba a Mags y a mí y luego miraban al escenario.  
-¡Ganadora de los septuagésimos Juagos del Hambre!  
Repitió Caesar. Y finalmente salió, me di cuenta porque la gente aplaudió con muchas más ganas, asi que mire al escenario y vi a Annie. Ya me parecía hermosa cuando recién se levantaba, pero como estaba ahora... de verdad me sacó el aliento. Llevaba un vestido azul marino, lleno de lentejuelas que brillaban, se le pegaba al cuerpo y le llegaba hasta el piso, su espalda estaba descubierta y pelo oscuro suelto. Pero nada se comparaba con sus ojos, granes y azules y por alguna razon los veía más azules de lo normal. Annie estaba radiante. Miro al publico y tuve la sensación que solo quería encontrarnos a Mags y a mí y cuando finalmente lo hizo yo no pude hacer más que sonreír y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Toma asiento-le dijo Caesar mientras el se acomodaba en su Annie, que fue lo primero que hiciste cuando llegaste al Capitolio?  
"Esa no es una buena pregunta", pensé. Y creo que ella tambien, porque la expresión de su cara se tensó demasiado y despues se relajó y sonrió cuando respondió.  
-Dormir...  
Todos se rieron, excepto Mags y yo. Todos saben muy bien que nadie puede dormir la noche despues de ganar Los Juegos del Hambre, y esta chica estuvo lo más lejos de hacerlo. Me estremecí al pensar en como estaba Annie hace unos minutos...  
-Hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que me sorprendí al verte nadar de esa forma, yo no me lo esperaba ¿Y ustedes?-miró al público y ellos le dieron su aprovación-¿Dónde aprendiste a nadar así?  
-Bueno, yo soy del distrito 4 ¿No? Creo que eso me ayudó mucho, estuve toda mi vida rodeada de agua así que algo tenía que hacer y pescar nunca me gusto demasiado.  
Todos se rieron otra vez, en serio no lo entiendo. Tal vez el año pasado yo también me hubiese reído pero ahora no... ¿Cómo puede ser que Annie esté tan relajada? la vi hace no menos de treinta minutos y estaba muy mal. Sé que le dije que les haga caso, pero su forma de fingir es muy... natural.  
-Que chica más simpática.  
Tus mentores, ¿Crees que ellos merezan mucho de tu logro?  
-Por supuesto! sin ellos yo no podría haber ganado, Mags es muy buena con las trampas y el lugar exacto para esconderse, lo cual me sirvió mucho en estos Juegos.  
-¿Y que hay de Finnick Odair?  
-Finnick...-hizo una pausa antes de responder-él me ayudó mucho, tanto antes de entrar a la Arena como cuando llegué al Capitolio. Y tengo que admitir que pensé que era facil lidiar con un tridente, pero definitivamente no lo es.  
De nuevo las risas, y yo esta vez hice una pequeña mueca. Porque me acuerdo que traté de enseñarle a Annie como usar un tridente, y se ponía histérica porque no podía y yo trataba de contener la risa pero al final ella siempre terminaba riéndose de si misma. En una ocasión perdió el equilibrio, porque el tridente era muy pesado para ella, y terminó rompiendo dos de los muñecos para entrenar.  
-¿Crees que tu vida va a mejorar despues de haber ganado Los Juegos del Hambre?  
Otra vez tardó en responder hasta que dijo:  
-Creo que ser vencedora de Los Juegos del Hambre va a cambiar mi vida...  
-Y la de todos, bonita. ¿No es así?-miró al publico, buscando su aprovación y la encontró, como siempre-Y ahora tenemos unas imagenes que resumen Los Septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre...  
"No...-pensé-¿Como no me acordé de eso?".  
Annie volteó para verme y sus ojos estaban desesperados, ellos gritaban "Hace algo para que no puedo ver esto". Porque recuerdo que yo pude fingir bien al ver la repetición de mis Juegos, pero Annie no va a poder.  
Entonces hizo algo brillante...  
-Ay, pero no te conté como fue que Finnick perdió su ropa interior al esneñarme atrapar peces con una red...  
Quise matarla, pero al mismo tiempo la admiraba. Annie inventó una historia muy entretenida, que duró el resto de la entrevista. De vez en cuando me enfocaban a mí y yo fingía que me reía. Caesar me gritaba desde el escenario algunas cosas pero no esperaba respuesta. La verdad es que Finnick Odair sin ropa interior entretiene más que la repetición de Los Juegos del Hambre y eso es algo que Annie pudo descubrir rapidamente.  
-Lloré de la risa con esa anecdota Annie, una lastima no poder ver el resumen pero la verdad es que todos ya lo vimos con entusiasmo y vos lo viviste así que, esta vez no hacen falta... no cuando tenes una historia como esa-y Caesar volvió a reir.


End file.
